Her Light
by Neko Lilith Kurosawa
Summary: Natsu's managed to overthrow his older brother and become the new king of Hell. One of his minions spots an angel too close to the entrance to Hell. He imprisons her, but little did he know that he may have started a war... Rated M due to violence and sexual contents. Demon/Angel AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Master, I have important news to tell you."

A spiky, pink headed man groans on his throne surrounded with fire. His black eyes narrow at his servent. A frown fulls at his lips, revealing just the tips of his white pointy fangs.

"Yes?"

The servant, a blue headed girl with brown eyes, gulps nervously.

"Na-" She begins to say his name, but he growls as she does so. "Ma-master…" She starts to shake nervously, cautious of what she says. The girl knows, _she's seen him kill men, women, and children with no hesitation._ If he wanted too, he could burn her to a crisp in less than a second. And no one would do anything. After all, he is Satan, their king.

"The scouts have came in…."

He makes a tsk-tsk noise.

"Wendy," He says with anger in his voice. His eyes flash red, showing his raging emotions. "They aren't supposed to be here unless something urgent happens, which I doubt since they run away just from my voice."

' _Well, we could die at any moment, but not like you care...Anymore….'_

"Master…" Wendy's voice is pleading. "They found something this time…" She murmurs to him. His eyes peak up at her, signalling she has his attention.

"Found what?" His tone is demanding causing her to flinch. Since she's about thirteen-years-old, been through Hell and back. _Literally._ Though, it's a long story, even for Wendy to think back. If she hadn't been so scared for the man in front of her, she wouldn't be here. She's silent, trying to answer his question without provoking him. But either way, he will yell. Possible hurt her.

' _What happened to the old Natsu? Where did he go?'_ The blue haired girl thinks to herself.

"Answer me, Wendy…" The pink haired devil, whose name is Natsu, growls at her. A warning if she doesn't.

"They found an angel near the entrance…"

"They what?" He stands up, his red wings fluttering around him dangerously. He stalks towards her and grabs her arms with his red scaled claws.

"They found an angel near the border?!" Natsu's eyes gleam red, his fangs growing, almost gripping his chin. Wendy's eyes brim with tears. Her lip trembles with fear, but she tries not to show it. _She fails._

"Where. Are. They. Now." He growls dangerously at her.

"I-" She starts shaking in his grip. "Natsu…."

He notices her fear and decides whether or not to let go. He brushes it off. He's Satan, she's supposed to be scared of him, even despite their past together.

"Master," He corrects her with a snarl. Tears run down her cheeks as she tried to contain her sobs.

"I don't know... _Master_."

"I will not repeat myself. Tell me now."

Wendy keeps her mouth shuts.

"If I do…" Her brown eyes look up to his black-red ones, reminding her when they used to be a beautiful forest green color, radiating with ecstatic with euphoric joy."You'll kill them...As much as I care and respect you, Natsu, I won'y let them die."

He lets go of her.

"I won't kill them, I'll simply…." Natsu pauses, trying to find the right word. "Punish them."

"No, I may care for you, but I don't trust you anymore…" She regrets everything as she sees the look on his face. _I'm sorry…_ Her screams echo throughout the halls, causing the rest of the demons nearby to flinch.

* * *

Hello~! This is a story that I'll try to finish. Since I have exams soon, projects that need to be done, I may not update this often. Luckily, I have a lot of chapters written, so I'll be updating this every day or so. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde woman dressed in a short white dress sits on a throne of clouds. She's petting a dove and small softly smiling on her lightly tanned face. A hazy glow surrounds her, making seem as if she wasn't real. Golden columns lead up to her throne, reflecting the Sun's glow. Vines grow over them as small purple flowers grow out of them. The smell of honey fills the room, thickly clinging to the angel. Her wings are, faintly, a rainbow of colors, making her seem like something you'd see in a dream. Her brown eyes shimmer of happiness as she enjoys the quiet. Something she doesn't get often.

"Miss!" A voice calls out to her. Her head snaps toward its direction.

"Erza? What is it?" She says as a red headed girl runs to her.

"Your majesty! I have urgent news!" Erza gasps for air.

"What is it?" Her smile fades as she looks at the distress look on her face.

"One of our scouts went too close to the entrance to Hell and has been spotted by the demons. I sent for backup, but I fear they have already taken them too."

"What?" She stands up and walks up to her. "Do you know who are they?"

She nods. "Levy McGarden, miss."

"No…"

My best friend….

"I'm going there."

"B-but!"

"I'm sorry, Erza, but I will not let the demons do as they please to her."

She briskly goes to her room to change into something that'll help her. She chooses white pants and long sleeved shirt. Quickly, she grabs her crown, a golden tiara with blue jewels, (diamonds, perhaps?) then walks out to her horse, Plue. A pure white horse with a blue twinkle in his eyes.

"Plue, come one boy, we have to go. Swiftly, at that."

She hops on his and whispers in his ear.

"Take me to the entrance of Hell…"

He nays and grows wings. Plue starts flapping his wings and then speeds up, taking them there. After what seems like hours to this blonde woman, they finally arrive their. Nothing impressive, to say the least. The entrance is just a cave. A cave surrounded by trees. She hears hissing inside the cave. She inhales, then exhales as she walks into the cave, prepared for anything. Suddenly, something flashes right past her, leaving a gust of wind in its path. She can't see since it's pitch black.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the angel queen herself, Lucy Heartfilia."

The blonde woman, Lucy, stays unfazed by this voice. Though it's oddly...Attractive to her. Deep and smooth...Like silk. She shakes her head form these thoughts.

It's the Devil himself...Trying to mess with me.

"Well, if it isn't the demon king himself, Zeref Dragneel."

The voice chuckles.

"Wrong. Zeref isn't the king anymore…"

She widens her eyes.

"Idiot, queen.."

Lucy gets pinned to to ground, hitting her head on the ground, causing her to black out.

* * *

Heyo~ I edited the first chapter, so check that out- Uh, glad to know people actually read this cringe xD Anywho, leave a review and I'll see you guys later. cHaChOw, peace.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL HARASSMENT/ASSAULT! Read the ending for more information.

* * *

Natsu stares at Lucy as she sleeps on his bed. Her golden locks surrounding her head like a halo. Her body just screams out to them demon, wanting nothing less than to ravish her. She is pretty damn sexy for her age. Her bust...Geez, makes you wonder if they're real. Lucy's white shirt is lifted up, just a bit. Showing off her smooth stomach and wide hips. Her skinny waist, perfect for him to hold on to as he claims her as his own… He smacks himself, trying to rid these...Utterly...Tempting thoughts.

You're a demon, Natsu. A Devil, Satan! You shouldn't think about your arch nemesis arching her back at your touches. Making her whither and whimper underneath you. To touch her heavenly smooth skin….

"Bah!" He yelps.

No! No, no, no, no! Stop it right now! There are plenty of good looking demons here…

Though that doesn't stop him from looking at her. His obsidian eyes look at her long, slender legs, covered by white pants. He reaches his red claw (hand?) and touches her stomach. He almost moans on contact. Slowly and gently, he runs his finger up and down, feeling her soft skin. Lucy softly moans and moves. Natsu jumps back, embarrassed at his actions.

The Hell….I'm Satan! I can do whatever I want to her if I please!

He looks over at the blonde goddess.

She looks so helpless...But I shouldn't dare to touch her. She could harm me for all I know.

Sadly sighing, the pink headed boy sits back and continues to watch her sleep. As Natsu starts to drift to sleep, he hears the bed creaking. He slowly opens his, only to see Lucy waking up. She yawns and stretches. The blonde arches her back and lifts her arms, revealing more of her stomach to the Devil himself. He shuffles awkwardly, as the obvious tent in his pants starts to grow. He gulps, trying to think of something. Anything that's a turnoff.

Old men in speedos...Blood...Dead people...The public men's restroom...Oh no, that's a little bit too far…

Luckily, that killed his boner, so he stands up and makes his walk to Lucy.

"Sleep well, blondie?"

"Eh?" She opens her eyes, brown eyes, and stares at him.

"What the!" Lucy yelps and hits her back on the wall. "Who are you, demon?!"

Natsu smirks, showing off his fangs.

Guess horns, wings, tail, and claws don't turn her on.

"Ah, let me introduce myself, your majesty. I am Natsu Dragneel, new ruler of the Underworld, also known as Hell. No need to say your name. I know all about you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy looks around frantically, worry settling in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Why, are you so pampered that you can't recognize this place, your majesty?"

The blonde grips the sheets, hoping he isn't about to say what she thinks Natsu is.

"This is Hell, the Underworld, the Underground, whatever you prefer. The domain of us demons."

Suddenly his appearance is even more frightening. Black horns on his head, twisted at the ends. Spiky pink hair?

'That isn't even scary….' Lucy thinks to herself as she gazes into his eyes. Tan skin, red talons….He's wearing a buttoned up white shirt. Though, he didn't button the first four, so you can see his broad, tanned, muscular chest. She blushes a bit, noticing that he's...Extremely attractive… Perfect for Satan. Easy to tempt anyone. Natsu is wearing regular black pants and shiny black shoes. His red, spiked tail lightly flicks at her. He smirks at her, seeing that she's checking him out. His fangs glint from the light of the lamp.

"Like what you see, hemi?" (Translate it you bakas!)

"Eh?! Nani!" Her face reddens, embarrassed that he caught her. "I'm not checking you out, pervert! I'm just…." Lucy looks down, trying to find the right words.

"Checking me out." Natsu chuckles at her cute blush. "Didn't know the purest of angels could be so tempted by me." He walks forwards to her, looking down upon her. She squeaks as he looks at her. Natsu leans closer to her, fanning his breath on her lips. God, how he wanted to kiss them… Lucy pushes her hands against his chest and looks away.

"Stop…"

He lightly kisses her jaw, flicking out his tongue every so often. The blonde gasp and squirms underneath him. Natsu gently cups her face and tilts it to gain better access of her neck. Tears brim her eyelids as she trembles fearfully. He grazes her neck with his fangs, debating whether or not to mark her. Licking where her shoulder meets her neck, he bites down, and licks the wound.

"P-please sto-op…"

Her heart pounds in her chest. Natsu leers at her, his fangs fully on display. Natsu looks down at his bite. He chuckles.

Wonder how she'll react on she sees that.

As if Lucy can read his thoughts, her hands touches the mark. She winces as she makes contact with it. The blonde glares daggers at Natsu.

"Get off of me. Now." Lucy hisses at the demon grinning at her.

"Tsk-tsk, your highness, watch your tongue. If you talk like that you're going to get punished."

"Pu-punishment?" She fearfully looks at him.

"Sorry, did I stutter or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Lucy looks away and focuses at the door. She looks back at him with cold eyes. Natsu almost jumps at her intense expression.

"Let me go, now!"

He laughs at her stupidity.

"No, what did you think what the answer was going to be? You think I'm going to let you go?"

Lucy scoffs at his remark.

"Well, at least I tried. You never know if you don't try." She looks down, heart heavy.

"Will you let Levy go?"

"Who?"

"The angel near the border." Lucy looks at him, clenching her hands into a fist. "Please," Her voice cracks as she speaks. "Let her go…"

Natsu didn't expect her to cry. Nevertheless, he sighs and rubs his temple.

"No, I won't. It's treason, Lucy. You should know that."

He groans and eyes her.

"You know the only solution."

"Death," She mutters to them both.

Frowning at the quiet blonde, he makes a decision.

"Okay, I have a compromise."

The queen looks up at him, curious of what he has in mind. "What'll be that?"

The demon stares at her, then speaks.

"You must stay here, if not, she will be killed."

Lucy growls at him.

"Never."

"Then she will die."

Natsu stands up and makes his way to the door.

"I'll return, princess."

He pulls out a key, opens the door, locks it from the inside, the shuts the door. Leaving her trapped in his bedchamber.

* * *

Heyo! I apologize for this chapter. I do not, I repeat, do not support rape, sexual assault/harassment at all. So please do not accuse me of that. If you are a victim to this, I apologize for this. Just know I am always here if you're in need to talk to someone. I am not a professional, so please beware.

Tryru: I hope its harem.

 _Not really- Sorry ^^; Though there will be romance, so...Hopefully that'll please you._

Silverwood6: So um...This is the cutest shit.

 _iS iT sTiLl CuTe NoW? *cough* I want this story to be dark :D But I am failing at it, oof._

REDLANTERN506: Great chapters.

 _Aw, thanks~ I worked hard-ish on this._


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh, you'll be fine…" A wet cloth presses against her wound, making her cry out in sudden pain.

"Gray…" Wendy whines at a man with dark blue hair and black eyes. But some type of black birthmark covers his cheek, as if something scratched his face. Gray's wearing no shirt due a stripping habit his has, a silver chain necklace that has a cross on it, baggy black pants, and sandals. He worriedly glances at Wendy as he bites his lip. A light blush coats his cheeks, embarrassed at his actions.

"Gomen-ne, Wendy." The raven haired man says, lighting touching her wounds as if she's a fragile glass doll. Gray can barely look at her without disgust and fear bubbling in his chest. Red and blue marks pattern her trembling body. The blue-haired girl sniffs and shakily lifts her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why would Natsu-niichan do this…."

Gray gently strokes her head, soothing her because he doesn't even know the answer. One can't help but wonder why. How can someone hurt such a small, innocent girl?

"Lets go, Wendy. Gajeel is expecting us to meet him soon."

"But…" She warily glances at the bruises all over her small, thin body, ashamed of them. Mostly afraid.

He places his hand on her knee and softly smiles to try to get her to feel better.

"He has the plan ready..."

Reluctantly, Wendy gets up and stumbles as she follows Gray, who noticed, and helped her walk to their destination.

* * *

 _ **"I said you will answer me!"**_ Natsu bellowed at a petite girl with short blue hair. She cowers, but luckily, she's in a jail cell, so she should be safe from the Demon King's wrath... _Or is she?_

"I- I…" The girl stutters, unable to speak due to fear. Then, she manages to utter something. "I know nothing, sir—"

"Lies!" The king hisses at her. He pulls out the key to her cell and looks at her, his eyes dangerously gleaming with hated and annoyance at her. "If you do not tell me the truth, I'll force it out of you." To prove his point, Natsu puts the key into its keyhole to her cell. "Now, shall you tell me what you were doing near my border?"

She stiffens as he presses the key further into the lock.

"Okay, okay!" The blue headed girl yells. "I'll tell you…"

Natsu smirks with victory.

"But,"

He frowns at her.

"You have to promise that my queen, Queen Heartfilia, will be safe."

 _I know, Lucy. She's probably in Hell as we speak looking for me._

The demon cocks his head to the side, wondering as to why this girl thinks she can suddenly boss him around.

"You have...My word, _Levy McGarden._ "

He pulls his key away and stares at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I was...Scouting."

"I know that! Tell me why." Natsu growls and slams his fist against the bars. Levy flinches and looks at her feet.

"Lucy—"

"Your queen."

"Her highness, Lucy, had asked me to scout since she saw that there was much more magically activity happening than usual. She feared you might've been planning something against us angels."

The king ponders on this for awhile, digesting her words. An awkward silence falls upon them both. Natsu speaks, speaking the thin-ice quietness.

"Is that all?" He says, to Levy's surprise, calmly and softly to her.

"Y-yes…"

The Demon king turns around and exits the chamber of jail cells. He walk past two guards, mutters something inaudible, and walks off, heading to his bedroom to see a 'certain someone'. Levy's scream echo throughout the dungeon, causing nearby demons to flinch.

* * *

Yo~ After the next chapter, I'll won't update daily anymore since I only have one chapter left that's prepared. Oof. wElP, I'm going to listen to Heathers for the millionth time, bye!

Sarahelle04: Nice job! Please continue!

 _Aw, thank you! I'll try to do my best...If I don't get lazy x3_


End file.
